How can he love her?
by Mizu kuresu
Summary: Meet Eagletail of Thunderclan. His brother Duststar has everything Eagletail ever wished for. A loyal clan. A mate. Even kits. Follow along with Eagletail as he finds a mate he loves. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story! I'm still new at this so please bear with me as I get use to proofreading more. Any mistakes found I slap myself for so I understand its not perfect. But please read! Thank you!**

Eagletail watched the clan gather around the new kits, Harekit and poppykit who blinked up at the warriors. Eagletail watched from a distance in the darkest part of Thunderclan camp. He may have been kin to those squealing scraps of fur but he didn't love them. He had no mate; no she cat would look twice at the brown and white warrior.

Dawnstripe purred at her first kits while her mate Duststar talked to the other warriors. The young leader was proud to have such a beautiful mate and two wonderful kits. Eagletail felt resentment at his brother. He had everything. A loyal clan, a mate, kits. Everything Eagletail wanted.

Snowpaw ran up to Eagletail with a big grin on her face. "Their so cute!" She squealed. "I hope one day I have kits even more adorable!"

"Well you'll have a mate perfect for you. You will have a handsome mate who you will have many kits with." Eagletail growled.

"I hope he is handsome, kind, wonderful! Maybe he'll have amber eyes." Snowpaw said brushing against his fur.

Eagletail jumped up, shook his pelt, and left the camp. He stalked off to the border with Riverclan. He sat down on sunningrocks; which was theirs at the moment. Thunderclan had recently fought for them again and won. Riverclan has made effort to reclaim the heap of rocks so Eagletail didn't feel the need to be aware. He just stared down sunnickrocks face at the water thinking violent thoughts.

Then he heard pawsteps behind him and jumped up and growled into the forest behind him. His pelt bristled and his eyes scanned every tree, bush, and crevice. He scented the air but only caught a whiff of someone. But, they weren't any clan scent that he knew of. "Hello Eagletail. I'll be watching you." The voice whispered. Then the scent was gone.

"Who? Who are you?" Eagletail called out. But no voice answered his question.

**please please please review! Pm me if you have any ideas or things you wanna tell me about but please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eagletail walked back to camp confused at what he had just witnessed. '_Ill be watching you.'_ What does that mean? Eagletail had gone back to his corner and thought long and hard about it. He nearly clawed at the cat who approached him.

"Woah there Eagletail!" Barkfur yowled.

"Oh. Sorry Barkfur." Eagletail said.

"Duststar wants you on his patrol. Now." Barkfur said. Eagletail got up, stretched, and followed the senior warrior. Duststar was the patrol leader while Barkfur, Eagletail, Berrywhisker(who also use to be Eagletail's apprentice) and Lichenwing made up the main patrol.

"We are going to the Riverclan border. I'm still not convinced that their just gonna give sunningrocks to us without a fight." Duststar told the patrol. They nodded and left the camp. They ran through thick brush and past grouped trees towards Sunningrocks. Eagletail scented the air madly as they approached trying to find the scent he had caught earlier. "What is it Eagletail? Have you caught a scent?" Duststar demanded.

Eagletail snapped back into reality at the sound of his brothers voice. "No Duststar. Only being cautious because if we fail to keep any Riverclan patrol that might be across that border from getting past us then the camp behind us will surely suffer. And we wouldn't want your kits to suffer." Eagletail lied.

Duststar nodded. "Thank you for your concern." Duststar said; bowing his head towards his brother who showed the same respect. The patrol re scented the border and by the time the sun had begun it decent in the sky the patrol had finished. They raced back to the Thunderclan camp; Eagletail trailing behind. Just before they reached the camp the same scent bathed over Eagletail's tongue. He skidded to a halt and looked around.

"Eagletail! What are you doing?" Berrywhisker called.

"Go ahead! I think I found some prey!" Eagletail called back. Berrywhisker nodded and chased after the vanishing patrol. Eagletail followed the luscious scent all the way back to Sunningrocks. In the shadows of the trees and faint outline of a cat glimmered.

"Hello Eagletail. I have been watching you." The cat said. She was pale ginger she cat with gray specks going down her back and a white muzzle and leg socks. She was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Eagletail asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She purred.

"Yes. That's why I asked." Eagletail said.

She let out a mrrow of laughter and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I'm Peachblossom."

"That's a pretty name." Eagletail sighed. She smelled like a greenleaf breeze.

"You better be going. Your clan will be wondering where you are." She said. She stood up and looked around. "Goodbye Eagletail." She mewed before disappearing.

"Goodbye. Peachblossom." He murmured. Something about her was different. Something about her made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt the need to have her. _This time I won't let her go._ He promised silently. He turned his back on Sunningrocks and tore back towards Thunderclan camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it! If you like this chapter please review! If you have any ideas please PM me! Now without further ado. Chapter three!**

Eagletail padded into camp with a mouse dangling between his jaws. He got lucky the little animal had been chewing on a seed; too busy to notice Eagletail. He laid it's still warm body on top of the pile and padded over towards his dark, cold corner.

Snowpaw was already there cleaning herself. She looked up happily when she saw Eagletail. "Hi! How was the patrol?" She asked.

Eagletail lashed his tail and hissed, "more importantly why are you in my spot?"

She stood up and moved. "I was just keeping it warm. It's so cold over here I thought I could keep your spot warm for you!" She purred at her own idea and sat down in front of the warrior. She laid down then flipped on her back and looked up at the him. "Soooo how was the patrol?" She asked again.

"Fine." Eagletail grumbled. '_Better than fine!_' He thought. _'I may have fallen in love again!' _He sighed contemptibly and laid his head on his paws.

"You have a patch of fur spiked on your shoulder. Let me get that." Snowpaw said. She padded up to him and licked his shoulder. When she backed away she looked satisfied.

Eagletail looked out into the clearing before mumbling, "thanks." Many of the warriors in the clearing were stretched out lazily now. Most of them in a patch of sunlight others just sleeping. Duststar and Dawnstripe were laying in the clearing next to each other watching the kits play. '_That should've been me.'_ Eagletail thought glumly. He shook the thought away and looked around some more. Berrywhisker and and Darkfleck were sharing tongues while Lichenwing was eating prey nearby.

Leapstride was sleeping next to Sandpaw, everyone knew that the young warrior had a thing for Sandpaw. Leafpaw was playing with the kits while her own mother and father, Poppystep and Blackheart, watched from a distance. Yellowfoot was padding back into the medicine den; his mouth filled with leaves.

"It's a lazy day." Snowpaw commented. Just then her father and deputy Whitefur padded up.

"Hello Eagletail. Come on Snowpaw. Your on you dusk patrol remember. So go eat and be at the entrance soon." Whitefur told her.

"Yes Whitefur!" Snowpaw mewed. Her father nodded farewell and padded away to join his mate, Ashflame.

"Almost everyone has a mate." Eagletail murmured.

"I know. You'll have one. I know you will." Snowpaw said. Eagletail sat up and looked over at the apprentice. She was lithe and reached up to his chin. Her pure white coat was sleek and dully shining in the shadows. Her blue eyes sparkled almost like she was hiding something. "Darkfleck said I would be a warrior soon. Sandpaw and I both." She got closer to Eagletail. The breeze suddenly picked up and Peachblossoms scent filled Eagletail's nose. He took and deep breath then sighed. He stared dreamily at Snowpaw and smiled.

"I should go eat." Snowpaw said before leaving Eagletail. He watched her go with a smile on his face. He laid back down and curled up into a ball. Then a loud squeal sounded from the middle of the clearing. Eagletail looked up and gasped as he saw an owl swoop down toward the kits. They watched the owl wide eyed and glued to the spot. Eagletail was already on his feet racing toward his kin. The owl was already so close to the little kits. Eagletail wouldn't make it in time. A flash of white fur made him blink but then a horrible shriek echoed through the forest.

Eagletail leaped and felt feathers fall under his claws. He bit down on the neck of the owl that screeched and he sunk his claws deeper into the feathers. "Let it go Eagletail!" Duststar yowled. Eagletail sheathed his claws and leaped off the owl. He watched the bird fly away feeling satisfied in hearing its screech. He looked behind him and stared at Snowpaw. She was fine except for the small trickle of blood coming from her back. Yellowfoot was already tending to her wounds. She was panting and staring down at Harekit and Poppykit.

"You saved us." Harekit squeaked.

"I did." She said. They both smiled and ran off to their mother.

"Oh my kits! Oh my precious kit!" She cried.

"Mom she saved us!" Poppykit squealed.

"Snowpaw saved us!" Harekit added. Dawnstripe looked up at the white apprentice and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Snowpaw."

"No. She's not Snowpaw anymore." Duststar said. He leaped onto highrock and looked at the already assembled clan. "I think it's time we made a new warrior! Snowpaw please step forward." Snowpaw's whiskers twitched excitedly as she stepped forward towards the leader. "Darkfleck has Snowpaw completed her training?"

"Yes Duststar. Snowpaw is ready to be made a warrior." Darkfleck said proudly. He gazed over at his apprentice and puffed out his chest.

"Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowowl! In honor of your heroic deed!" Duststar leaped off Highrock and laid his head on her and she licked his shoulder. The clan cheered, "Snowowl! Snowowl!" Snowowl smiled at her clan and wrapped her tail neatly over her paws. "We welcome you as a warrior of Thunderclan." Duststar finished. Eagletail looked past Snowowl and saw a faint glimmer of a cat. Peachblossom! She nodded and disappeared.

The clan gathered around the new warrior and congratulated her. Eagletail stalked back to his corner and laid down. The dusk patrol left shortly after the ceremony; leaving Snowowl behind so that she could take her silent vigil. She padded over to Eagletail with a squirrel dangling from her jaw. She laid it down in front of him and smiled. "I'm a warrior." She purred.

"I know. You were very brave." Eagletail murmured.

"Thank you." They shared the squirrel before Snowowl went to her post for the silent vigil. Eagletail had already gone off to the warriors den and was curled up in his nest ready for a goodnights rest. Only he didn't just go to sleep. He woke up in a place he knew wasn't Thunderclan territory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who have waited. I know it hasn't been to to log since I last updated but I know everyone wants to know what happens to Eagletail but I've been busy so yeah I'm sorry but thank you.**

The forest was thickly condensed with trees and a sickly green fog billowed around Eagletail's feet. A smell of death reeked from the ground up and Eagletail nearly threw up.

"Welcome Eagletail." Peachblossom mewed before stepping out from behind a tree.

"Hello Peachblossom." Eagletail said; trying to be formal. "Why have you brought me here?"

"To speak of course. I can feel the emotions you feel towards me. Confusion, desire, and anger. Your confused on why I suddenly showed up. You have the desire to make me yours. And your angry at your brother because if not for him you would have had everything you ever dreamed for." She said circling the warrior.

Her scent smelled nothing like the forest surrounding them. She smelled like honey wrapped in a greenleaf breeze. She was just too perfect. "How can I make you mine?" Eagletail asked.

"It's simple. You have to die but it a certain way." Peachblossom told him.

Eagletail looked at her shocked. "I have to die!"

"If we are to be together. Yes. Don't leave me alone here Eagletail. I need you. I have loved you since I watched your birth. I was suppose to be born along with you. In the same clan even. But I was born somewhere else. And earlier than my own prophecy. But you. You still have the chance to change your destiny. Your still young. You can still have everything."

Eagletail watched her stop in front of him and stare into his eyes. "But what about my brother?"

"Your brother stole everything from you! He stole away the kits that should've been yours! He stole the clan you should've led! He stole the cat you had fallen in love with! That's not what a brother does." Peachblossom said.

Eagletail's fur was bristling. His tail lashed and his teeth were bared in a snarl. He looked back up at Peachblossom and said, "what do I need to do?"

Eagletail led his patrol down towards the Riverclan border. His patrol consisted of Snowowl, Darkfleck, Leapstride, and Poppystep. They padded around Sunningrocks and silently re-scented the borders.

The moment they finished they traveled back to camp and separated. "Hey Eagletail!" Snowowl called.

"Yes Snowowl?" Eagletail said turning to look at the new warrior.

"Are you okay? You seem...distracted." She said as if trying to say the right word.

"I'm fine." He said turning his back on her.

"I know your hiding something!" She called at him.

"What do you know? Your only a new warrior." He hissed.

"I saw her." She said in a low voice. The other warriors weren't paying them any attention so she continued. "I saw her at my warrior ceremony and I saw the way you looked at her."

"That's impossible." Eagletail snarled.

"She's a pale ginger she cat with gray specks and white back legs and muzzle." She meowed. "She's a real pretty cat but she's dead Eagletail. You don't plan on dying to be with her do you?"

"It doesn't matter what you think or what I do! It's not like you would care!" Eagletail hissed furiously.

"Actually I do care what happens to you because I love you Eagletail!" She yowled. The warriors looked over their way but they were still a little too far a way to really hear what Snowowl had just said.

Eagletail looked at her in utter shock. "What?" He said.

"I love you Eagletail. From the moment you had saved me from the battle with Shadowclan over the territory they stole. Remember that? You leaped onto Spiderclaw because I was an apprentice and he was about to actually kill me. You saved me. I loved you from that moment on." She mewed. Her eyes sparked with pain and Eagletail could clearly see the tears forming. She blinked and all the pain was replaced by anger. "But why would you care about me? I'm only a new warrior and all! Plus you'd rather die for her and never have kits of your own and watch them grow up in your clan! You'd rather die for some cat who's already lived their life!"

"Snowowl I-" Eagletail began but was cut off.

"No just forget about it! It's obvious you never felt the same! I was such a fool." She whispered to herself. She pushed her way past Eagletail and ran back into the forest towards home.

"Snowowl wait!" Eagletail called but she was already to far gone. Just then Poppystep padded up.

"What was that about." She asked.

Eagletail looked at her still confused himself and said, "I don't know."

"Did she confess?" Darkflecks deep mew asked.

"Confess what? That she loved me? Yes. She did." Eagletail mewed.

"Don't you feel the same. I mean come on she's always around you and you guys talk a lot. She always told me that she tried to clue you in on her feeling but that you were too stubborn to realize it." Leapstride said padding up.

Eagletail thought back to all the times Snowowl had been in his spot waiting for him, always so excited to see him, ask him how he was, talk to him. Suddenly Eagletail felt a pang in his heart and pushed past the warriors. "Let go back to camp." He said. He ran off not checking to see if his patrol was following. When they arrived at camp Eagletail quickly left again and tore back to Sunningrocks.

When he got back he immediately called out, "Peachblossom! Peachblossom!" Suddenly her scent reached him and he turned around. "Oh Peachblossom how could I be so blind! I never knew how Snowowl felt about me!"

"Calm down love. She's only jealous that you love me more that's all. You know it's me you want." She said walking around Eagletail.

"Yeah but I'm not so sure now. What if this pang in my heart is...love?"

"It's not!" Peachblossom suddenly hissed. "It's only false love! It's me you love! Not her!"  
Eagletail stepped away from her but she then softened up. "Don't worry love. This is just a set back. I sense trouble coming from Riverclan. That's your chance to come to me. But you have to do something that'll make you come to me and no other cat."

"Anything Peachblossom! I'll do anything!" Eagletail said desperately.

She put her muzzle against his ear and whispered into his ear, "kill her my love."

Eagletail jumped back from her and lashed his tail. "I won't do that!" He yowled.

"You must Eagletail! I've already told you that the love is false! You have to pick a side between me or-"

"Me." A voice said. Eagletail an Peachblossom looked into the thick brush on their right and Snowowl stepped out. "Pick between one of us Eagletail. It's either me the one who truly loves you. Or her. The one who's lying about who she is." Snowowl said staring at Peachblossom.

"What do you mean?" Eagletail growled. His pelt was bristling from what Peachblossom had just told him.

"She's not a Starclan cat. She's from the Dark Forest." Snowowl said.

"What?" Eagletail said suddenly feeling weak.

"I was there last night when you visited her. I don't know how but I was. I heard what she said. This morning I went and ask Yellowfoot what Starclan looked like and he described the opposite of what I saw. She lying to you Eagletail. She doesn't love you."

"That's a lie! I love Eagletail more than you ever will! We were destined for each other!" Peachblossom snarled.

"If you were destined you wouldn't reek of Riverclan and death!" Snowowl hissed.

"Your from Riverclan! And your from the Dark forest!" Eagletail yowled astonished.

"I disguised my scent around you because I didn't think I would be scented or seen by anyone else." Peachblossom said lightly at Eagletail. "That doesn't change how I feel about you."

"It does for me. I'm a loyal clan cat. I will never kill any cat. And now I know who I want to be my mate." Eagletail growled before walking to Snowowl's side.

"No! Eagletail please! Give me another chance! I'll tell you only the truth! I won't hide me scent! I still love you." Peachblossom whined.

"I don't." Eagletail growled. "Let's go home Snowowl." Eagletail murmured into Snowowl's ear. She nodded and followed Eagletail.

"You don't know what you just did!" Peachblossom called after them. Then inside Eagletail's head. "I'll always be watching. And I'll make your life as awful as I can."

Eagletail threw the threat over his shoulder and brushed his pelt against Snowowl's. "I love you Eagletail." She murmured.

"I think I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for all of you who have been reading this story. Sorry it's taking a little longer than it should be to update but I've been having major writers block with this chapter. I finally finished it and I hope you like it! Thank you! **

"Eagletail hurry up on naming our patrols! Or else Riverclan might learn how to maneuver through our thick forest!" Darkfleck growled.

"Alright alright!" Eagletail snapped. "I want Darkfleck to lead a border patrol to Riverclan with Leapstride, Lichenwing, and Snowowl." Darkfleck seemed pleased with his patrol. They quickly left without hearing the rest of the patrols.

"Ah. Young warriors." Ashflame purred next to Eagletail. Eagletail looked over to his left to see the senior warrior staring fondly at her daughter padding away. "I remember being that young and always ready to go on a patrol."

"You still have many many moons of service left to Thunderclan, Ashflame," Eagletail told her. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol this morning while the prey is still sleepy. Take Sandpaw, Leafpaw, and Blackheart."

Ashflame nodded and assembled her patrol. She quickly left. Eagletail arranged the other patrols and went to lie down with Poppykit and Harekit. He'd started growing fond of the two scraps. "Eagletail! Eagletail!" Poppykit squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Raw!" Poppykit yowled leaping for Eagletail. He quickly ducked and watched her skid across the clearing. She came trotting back with a fake scowl on her face, "hey! That wasn't fair!"

"I expected your attack great leader of Kitclan. You do not yowl out that your going to attack." Eagletail told her.

Poppykit's eyes lit up as Eagletail said she was leader of her own clan. "You think I could be leader!?"

"Possible. Your father is the leader of Thunderclan. It's in your blood. There is no doubt in my mind that you could become leader one day."

"Thank you Eagletail! I'm going to become leader! Just wait!" Poppykit said before scampering off. Eagletail watched her skid to a halt in front of her brother. Eagletail strolled up to Dawnstripe who stared lovingly at her kits.

"You're quite good with them. Even though you wanted nothing to do with them for their first moon you're really good with them. Especially Poppykit. I asked her how much she loves your company and she said and her exact words were, 'I'm going to be just like Eagletail. He is so incredible and brave and strong! I want to be just like him.'"

Eagletail purred thinking about Poppykit saying all those words in her loud mew. "It scared me at first," Dawnstripe said breaking into Eagletail's thoughts. "You were so cold, and wanted nothing to do with them. I didn't want Poppykit to be like that. And then you and Snowowl became mates and you became more interested in their lives. I'm not worried about how Poppykit looks up to you now. In fact I'm proud she's looking up to you."

"Thank you Dawnstripe." Just then Duststar strolled up and brushed up against Dawnstripe.

"Brother. Whitefur is requesting you. He said he has something important to tell you." Duststar said looking older than he was. Eagletail got up and quickly padded towards the medicine den.

About ten sunrises ago on the same day of Peachblossom's betrayal Whitefur had fallen into the gorge. He had gotten lucky that Jetstream, Silvertail, Pebblestep, and Shimmerpelt from Riverclan were on a patrol and had risked their lives for the white deputy. He had sucked in much water and was drowning in his lungs. Whitefur claimed that he was pushed and had not fallen but everyone just thought he had hit his head on the cliff when he had fallen.

Eagletail had taken over on Whitefur's duties as deputy as Whitefur had requested. As Eagletail padded into the medicine den Yellowfoot was pushing his way out. He didn't even say hello to Eagletail. "Whitefur?" Eagletail called out.

"I'm still here." Whitefur rasped. Eagletail peered at the white bundle that was suppose to be the strong, fearless deputy. "Eagletail. I'm going to Starclan. I want you to be deputy in my place. Tell your brother that." He paused and Eagletail could see tears streaming from his eyes.

"It's not fair! No one believes me when I say I was pushed. The cat was dead but it sure was no Starclan cat. I remember what that blasted she cat looked like too. She was a pale ginger she cat with gray specks going down her back and a white muzzle and leg socks. She had an evil glint in her eyes and smelled like death."

Eagletail felt his blood curdle and his bones turn to ice. "Did she say anything?"

"Yes. She did," Whitefur rasped. "She said that she would make my death fast. I guess she didn't expect that Riverclan patrol to show up."

He took a gurgled breath but he never released it. His eyes were transfixed on the walls of the medicine den and he wasn't moving. "No. No Whitefur!" Eagletail yowled. He stared at the dead deputy then found himself running towards Sunningrocks. "Peachblossom!" Eagletail snarled. He felt the breath get knocked out of him and quickly pushed off his attacker. "You killed Whitefur!"

An evil mrrow of laughter echoed around Eagletail, "what did you expect?"

"I told you to leave me and Snowowl alone!" Eagletail snarled.

"And I told you id make your life as awful as I could! That's a goal I plan on finishing. You still have a chance Eagletail. Come to me and I'll leave everyone alone. Come to me my love." Peachblossom said in a persuasive voice.

"Over my dead body!" Eagletail snarled.

"That can be arranged." Peachblossom growled. They started circling each other, spitting and bristling wildly. Eagletail stopped and stood up.

"I don't have time for this. I have a grieving clan behind me and as deputy I don't plan on letting them grieve a lone. Especially my mate who's father is dead because of your obsessive love that is fake." Eagletail spat. He turned his back and padded away.

He heard a yowl from behind him and expected an attack but instead the sound disappeared.

When Eagletail arrived back at camp everyone was crying. Snowowl, Sandpaw, and Ashflame were wrapped tightly around Whitefur's body while everyone, from a distance, watched the grieving cats. Eagletail padded up and sat down next to Snowowl. She sat up and stared at her mate before burying her face in his fur.

"Later I have to tell you something. Something he would've wanted you to know." Eagletail murmured into her ear. She nodded and pressed closer to Eagletail.

At about sunhigh after the border patrol left Eagletail led Snowowl away from camp and towards the Great Sycamore. "Okay Eagletail. What do you have to tell me?" She said looking down at her paws.

Eagletail took a deep breath then said, "Peachblossom killed Whitefur."

"She what!" Snowowl yowled; her head abruptly popping up to look Eagletail in the eye. "Father was right! He was pushed! I knew it! I knew he hadn't fallen in! He wouldn't be stupid enough to get so close!" Snowowl was now pacing back and forth. Tail lashing; fur bristling.

"Calm down love. I understand your pain."

"Oh Eagletail how could she be so cruel! Hadn't she lost someone she cared about? She probably went to the Dark Forest for murder! She's out to destroy us! Were all doomed!" Snowowl yowled.

"Love calm down," Eagletail said growing worried. Snowowl stopped pacing and started crying again.

"Eagletail. What if she kills Ashflame? Or Sandpaw? What about your brother?"

"Yes I agree their all in danger so that should push us to spend more time with them. If we know that their fate is sealed then the only thing we can do is pray to Starclan."

"Your right. I'm just upset that's all. Starclan has made our destiny. All that we can do is walk the path they have designed for us." Snowowl mewed. She suddenly looked moons beyond moons older than she was.

"Let's just go home. Try and live a normal life." Eagletail said. She nodded and Eagletail padded towards her and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Everything will be all right. Death is normal in life."

"Murder isn't though." Snowowl growled before running away. She left Eagletail sitting there on the roots of the Great Sycamore; alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter is a lot shorter but I think you'll like it.**

Snowowl bursted through the gorse tunnel and towards her fathers body. Her mother, Ashflame, and sister, Sandpaw, were still wrapped around him. Snowowl curled up against her sister and laid her head against her fathers shoulder.

"It's not fair." Sandpaw murmured. "He still so young. And he went insane and fell into the gorge."

"Father was not insane!" Snowowl hissed. She felt Sandpaw flinch but felt no remorse. "I believe that something pushed him. Father was not insane."

"I agree with Snowowl. Whitefur was anything but insane." Ashflame growled.

They stopped talking and just curled tighter into Whitefur. Snowowl felt a pelt brush against hers and when she looked up Eagletail was staring down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not okay!" She yowled. "I lost my father! He was not insane! He was completely sound when he left our home! I don't care what any cat in this entire clan has to say! My father was completely sane!"

All the cats in the clearing were staring at her. She felt every eye burn into her pelt but she didn't care. She just stared at her mate who was starting to look hurt. "I know that he wasn't insane. You and I both know this. We know what happened to him," Eagletail said in a low voice.

"This is all your fault Eagletail! This is all _your_ fault!" Snowowl hissed. She ran towards the tunnel and out of camp. She didn't care where her paws took her. As long as she was far away from Eagletail and the curse he brought to her.

She ran all the way towards the sandy hollow and sat down against the trunk of a tree. She took deep gulps of air. "Oh. Poor poor Snowowl. Got everything you wished for and suddenly it's all gone." A familiar voice taunted.

"Come out and and you can meet my claws!" Snowowl snarled. Peachblossom appeared from behind the tree in front of Snowowl.

"I told you that your love for Eagletail was fake. But he didn't believe me." Peachblossom mewed. She was sitting on her haunches and lifted a paw and started licking it.

"Why did you kill my father?" Snowowl growled.

"Just starting my revenge. I could stop killing your side of family. You could end the suffering of your family. I won't touch a hair on their pelt. Just team up with me. Get rid of Eagletail for breaking both of our hearts." Peachblossom said stomping her paw down.

"Never!" Snowowl hissed.

"Oh come on! I know you do. You want to get rid of him for bringing his curse to you. He's the one who brought this upon your father. If it wasn't for him your father would still be alive."

"I will never stoop so low. My father would be disappointed."

"My offer is still on the table. But remember. I gave you a chance." Peachblossom said before disappearing.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Snowowl called out. _Ill never be afraid of you. _She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**I could not be any happier to know how many read this story and like it. Thanks for my supporters and friends who push me to write. If anyone has any ideas on how this story should work feel free to tell me. I am open to options. **

Eagletail couldn't help but stand and wait for a sign that Snowowl was returning. "Maybe you should go and find her." Ashflame said.

"No. She doesn't want me right now. She needs to be alone to think. But I will wait. She waited for me; now I'll wait for her." Eagletail said. He continued his watch for his mate for what felt like moons. But she never returned.

"Come over here Eagletail. The fresh kill pile may be gone if you don't eat now. I can see Leapstride eyeing another mouse and Darkfleck trying to sneak another bird." Duststar said.

"Not until Snowowl comes back." Eagletail growled.

"Do you want us to send a patrol to search for her?" Duststar asked.

"No!" Eagletail yelled. All cats in the clearing stopped eating fresh kill and stared at Eagletail. "She has to come back on her own!" Eagletail took position again and stared at the gorse tunnel.

Duststar padded away and everyone continued to eat and share tongues. Eagletail didn't feel hungry but he knew that it wouldn't last forever. But he refused to eat a single piece prey unless it was with Snowowl.

As nightfall came around and the almost full moon peeked over the trees most cats turned towards their dens for sleep. "Hey Eagletail! Come on!" Berrywhisker called out.

"You need sleep like the rest of us!" Lichenwing called out after his sister. (If I ever mentioned[past tense] Lichenwing as a girl I apologize)

"No! I will wait until Snowowl returns!" Eagletail snarled. No one argued with him anymore.

As the sound of sleeping cats slowly filled the empty clearing so did Eagletail's empty stomach. His stomach roared and begged for food but Eagletail ignored it. He'd starve countless moons if he had too. He'd stay awake endless nights to see her again.

Then an awful scent hit his nose. "She ran Eagletail. I watched her. She said she hates you and never wants to see you again. She hates you so much she's joining Riverclan. Just across the border. She plans to learn how to swim and hunt like they do."

"Go away Peachblossom. Just leave me in peace. I'm tired of putting up with your lies. I don't believe a word you have told me. I have to see it with my own eyes."

She disappeared this time. Without another word. Eagletail heard some light paw steps next to him and turned his head expectantly then his heart sunk. It was just Poppykit. She looked so much like her mother. The only slight difference in their appearance were the flecks of dark ginger going down her legs and back.

"Eagletail. I had a bad dream and momma has been needing some sleep for a while and your awake so I was wondering if I could sleep next to you. Please." She squeaked.

"Of course Poppykit." Eagletail said. She curled up under his belly and she purred.

"How much do you love Snowowl?" Poppykit asked.

"More than my heart can bare to see her leave."

"How much did you love momma? Papa said that at one time you wanted Dawnstripe to be your mate."

Eagletail sighed before saying, "I loved your mother very much. In fact after she chose Dustfur which was his name before he became leader I hated him. And her. But now I cant help but love him again and you kits."

"I'm glad. I hope Snowowl comes back. I like her. She makes you happy." Poppykit yawned and snuggled up tighter against his stomach.

Soon she was purring in her sleep. The cat keeping watch outside tonight was Blackheart. Occasionally he would move and make a slight rustle that brought Eagletail's hopes up but in the end only disappointed him.

By the time the sky was turning milky and all the Starclan warriors were beginning to hide Eagletail was losing hope that Snowowl was going to return.

As the dawn patrol was beginning to leave Poppykit woke up and yawned. "Morning Eagletail. Did Snowowl come back?"

Eagletail held back a sob and shook his head no. The little kit brushed up against him in an attempt to cheer him up. Tears fell down Eagletail's cheeks.

"Maybe she just fell asleep in the forest. Maybe she'll come back later today." Poppykit mewed.

"She's gone Poppykit. There's no hope."

"Don't think like that. As long as Starclan is real there is always hope."

"You talk like an elder Poppykit. But thank you." Eagletail said smiling at her.

She smiled and Eagletail couldn't help but purr. She was so beautiful. Her amber eyes sparkled in the rising sunlight.

"Poppykit! Poppykit!" Dawnstripe yowled.

"I think your mother is looking for you." Eagletail told her.

"Then I better go." Poppykit mewed with the big smile lighting her face. She scurried off and her mother scolded her but Poppykit didn't seem to care.

_Lovely kin you have there. Sure hope nothing bad happens to them._ Peachblossoms voice echoed in his head.

"Touch them and I'll kill you." Eagletail snarled.

Her laugh filled him with extreme hatred and an unwelcome desire to murder her. _You can't kill a cat who's already dead._

"Starclan will protect me." Eagletail growled.

_Continue to dream Eagletail. Because very soon everything will become reality. _

Peachblossom vanished from his mind. And a heavy dread filled his heart. What if everything Peachblossom told him...was true?

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA. Cliffhanger. **


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you to my followers and those of you who have favorited this. I will continue this story for as long as I can just for you guys.**

**Snowowl's POV**

"Please! Please Icestar let me stay! I can't stand it there anymore! I may be a new warrior but I just can't stand the trees blocking the sky. I want to feel the sun on my pelt and eventually have Sunningrocks back. I'll learn how to hunt and swim like Riverclan cats. I'll work hard to be accepted and if you don't want me in one moon I'll leave. I'll go back to Thunderclan and won't ever come back." Snowowl begged the Riverclan leader.

He stared at her for a long time before finally nodding and saying, "I'll take you in Snowowl. But you will be trained by me on our lifestyle. In one moon time if you are not satisfied with us or I am seeing no improvement you will leave the clan."

"Oh thank you Icestar! You won't regret it!"

The meeting ended and all the Riverclan cats padded away from Snowowl.

All except one. "Hello. I'm Blazeclaw. I'm the newest warrior in Riverclan."

"It's nice to meet you." Snowowl said before turning her back on the young warrior and walked away. She was too heartbroken to look at a Tom besides her leader.

**Eagletail's POV**

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey gather underneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Duststar yowled.

After Thunderclan gathered around Highrock Duststar began. "We have lost a warrior. Snowowl has gone to Riverclan. The dawn patrol had found a Riverclan patrol waiting to tell the news. They said he couldn't stand it here anymore."

"She's a traitor!" Blackheart snarled.

"She can't leave! She's my sister!" Sandpaw yowled desperately.

"I'm sorry Sandpaw. But this is her decision. If she doesn't want to live in Thunderclan anymore then I won't force her." Duststar said.

"She can't leave! It's not fair to Eagletail!" Poppykit yowled from the nursery.

Dawnstripes scold was heard loud and clear to Eagletail, "hush up!"

All the cats in the clearing turned their gaze to the brown and white warrior. He felt numb. He couldn't breath. The world was spinning and he couldn't think.

A familiar laugh echoed through his mind. "I told love. Her love was fake. But mine is real." Peachblossom whispered.

"No! I'll never love you!" Eagletail yowled. All the cats backed away from him and stared at him like he'd gone insane.

"Eagletail!" Poppykit's yowl sounded far away as Eagletail's world faded away.

**Sorry thus his chapter is shorter but ive been stressed out with school. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry the last chapter was awful. im going to try and make this story better. I really am. **

"Welcome young Eagletail." A voice said. Eagletail looked at his surroundings and realized he was in a large clearing surrounded by full, healthy looking trees.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"This is Starclan." A she cat said. Eagletail turned around to see a white she cat with green eyes approaching him. Eagletail's hackles rose and he growled and bared his teeth.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"I am Half Moon. I was the cat who told the group of cats led by Shaded Moss to leave the mountains and find a new home."

"Oh my mother told me stories of Shaded Moss! But she always told me that he decided to leave on his own and many cats left with him."

"That's close enough. They left to find a place with plenty of food to survive on. Well anyway we know that your being haunted by a dark forest cat." Half Moon said.

"Why hasn't Starclan helped me. It's because of her I lost my mate."

"Starclan cannot change your destiny. We all have two pathways in our lives. You simple strayed off the good side and wandered toward the Dark Forest. And your stuck in the middle of the two pathways."

"But you just said there were two pathways. Now your saying there's three?" Eagletail mewed.

Half Moon gave a mrrow of laughter before answering, "yes. I suppose you are right. But the middle is the most dangerous place to wander."

"How so?" Eagletail asked.

"You are undecided. Your destiny is unclear. Starclan cannot interfere though. I'm sorry Eagletail, but you are on your own." Half Moon started to fade.

"Wait! I need to know more!" Eagletail pleaded.

"Be brave, Eagletail." Half Moon's mew was no more than a whisper on the wind.

Eagletail fell into more darkness and could see nothing but inky blackness for tail lengths ahead. Then Eagletail felt solid ground under his paws. The ground had a sickly green fog rolling across its surface and the awful smell of rotten flesh bathed his tongue.

"Welcome Eagletail." Peachblossom said. He looked up and saw her padding up to him.

"Let me be. I'm tired of this sick place. I'm tired of you ruining my life." Eagletail snarled.

"Oh darling. I've only begun my revenge for you breaking my heart."

"I knew and loved you for a short time. Until I found out you were manipulating me did I hate you."

"I'll get my revenge on you and your precious mate. Ill always win Eagletail. I always will." Peachblossom threatened.

Eagletail turned his back on her and streaked away.

**i really hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so last chapter wasn't the best but I promise this one is. And honestly this was the hardest chapter to write. Please review. I could use ideas.**

Eagletail woke up in the medicine den. He lifted his head and looked around the dark den. "Yellowfoot?" He called out.

"I'm here." The dark gray medicine cat said. He seemed to morph from the shadows of the den.

"Yellowfoot what happened?"

Yellowfoot's amber gaze showed nothing. "You fainted when you found out Snowowl left Thunderclan."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's sunhigh right now. If you can you should get up and stretch your muscles. Poppykit has been dying to see you. She refused to leave your side for three sunrises and only left when she was hungry."

Eagletail smiled at the thought of poppykit's warm fur against his but he knew Yellowfoot was hiding something. Just then Poppykit padded in. "Hello Yellowfoot. How is Eagletail?"

"Look for yourself." Yellowfoot said before leaving. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Eagletail!" She yowled in jubilation.

"Poppykit." Eagletail purred. He blinked a few times and took a good look at her. She seemed bigger than he remembered. She sounded more mature.

"Poppykit how long have I been out?" Eagletail demanded. Poppykit flinched and looked outside. "I'm gonna go tell Dawnstripe your awake." Before Eagletail could say another word she scampered out of the den.

Eagletail laid his head down and sighed. Yellowfoot padded in and sat down. "You can go outside. Duststar wants to see you."

Eagletail got up and stretched every muscles in his body before padding outside. He looked around and what he saw surprised him. The barrier walls were in shambles. The nursery, warriors, and apprentices dens were all broken or mildly broken. Eagletail looked around panicked until Dawnstripe padded up to him. She purred as she said, "Eagletail your awake."

"I was told Duststar needed me." Eagletail said. Dawnstripes eyes darkened but she nodded. She led him towards Duststars den and nodded her head towards the hollow opening of Highrock.

When Eagletail walked in a weak cough came from Duststars nest. Eagletail glanced over and Duststar was a heap of fur in the corner of the den. "Duststar!" Eagletail wailed.

"Eagletail. I d-don't have much t-time left. Remember what w-Whitefur said about b-being pushed? By a p-pretty ginger she cat? I saw her. She scratched my throat. And every other d-day. I've lost a life from the I-infection setting in. And E-Eagletail. I'm on my last one. Your leader now. Take care of this clan. And. P-please. I want you to be Poppykit's mentor." Duststar stuttered between gasps.

"Duststar. Brother how long have I been un-conscience?"

"Somehow You stayed asleep f-for a entire m-moon." Duststar rasped. He took a rattled breath and never released it.

"Duststar? Duststar! No!" Eagletail wailed. He pushed his way past the lichen and walked unsteadily away from the den.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yellowfoot pad towards Duststar's den and drag him into the clearing. A dreadful silence fell over the clan like rain. A slight breeze made the leaves rustle above and the clan slowly whispered their farewells to their leader.

"Eagletail." Yellowfoot murmured next to him. Eagletail looked over at the dark black and gray medicine cat who showed no emotion. "We must travel to the Moonstone."

Eagletail nodded feeling numb and un-whole. They walked out of the mourning camp and after getting out of the camp they ran. They reached Fourtrees by the time Silverpelt was beginning to show.

They ran across the moor and crossed the twolegplace before the moon was almost at its peak. "Hurry. We don't have enough time left." Yellowfoot panted. They lengthened their strides trying to make Highstones come closer. As they skidded to a halt in front of Mothermouth they briskly walked in.

Eagletail followed Yellowfoot who walked confidently past the close tunnel walls. A faint light was appearing up ahead of them. "Hurry! Moonstone is already lit!" Yellowfoot hissed.

They started trotting and reached the Moonstone faster. "Lay your nose against the stone." Yellowfoot instructed. Eagletail nodded and laid down and touched his nose to the cool smooth surface.

Eagletail swirled into blackness. He kicked against the feeling of rolling tides but suddenly felt solid ground under his paws. He opened his eyes and found himself in an open clearing. Suddenly stars started swirling around him and cats started to appear.

"Welcome Eagletail." A familiar voice said. Eagletail looked behind him and saw a pretty brown and white she cat walking up to him.

"Oh Brownspots! Mother!" Eagletail said feeling his heart swell. His mother looked younger than when she did back home.

"Oh Eagletail. I knew you were destined for great things. You and Duststar." She suddenly looked serious. "I give you a life of hope. We all have hope but we lose it sometimes. This life will make sure your hope remains as strong as Lionclan." She gently touched his nose and he felt the energy of the life flow through him and sizzle his blood.

She turned around and a strong looking brown tabby Tom padded up. "Father." Eagletail purred.

Rockstep nodded and stood in front of his son. "I give you a live of wisdom. You will need it to lead your clan with the wisdom of an elder and pass lives." He touched Eagletail's nose and a powerful pulse went through Eagletail's brain.

His father turned around and left. Next a familiar white she cat padded up. "Half moon? But I thought you were a mountain cat?"

"I believed in my ancestors. I give you a life of choice. We all have choices but it's the choices we make for the benefits of the cats we are put in care for that we must think of in the choices we make." She touched his nose and he felt a power rush through his blood and made him feel weak.

She padded away and a black and white Tom replaced her. "Hello. I am Shaded Moss. I give you a life of leadership. This life will give you the strength and wisdom to lead your clan in the hardest of times." He touched his nose and Eagletail felt his limbs grow weak and bit his tongue trying to hold back a yelp.

Next a ginger she cat appeared. She was no bigger than a apprentice though. Suddenly Eagletail recognized her. "Blossompaw!" Eagletail mewed happily.

"Brother. Oh how I've missed you and Duststar." She rubbed her cheek against his then backed away. "I give you a life of remembrance. No matter how old or how young. No matter how big or how small. Remember the lives given, received, and taken away." She touched his nose and the memory of losing his sister, mother, father, brother, mate, friends, elders came rushing in his head. He held back a sob and hid the tears.

Next a golden brown she cat padded up. "Goldmorning?" Eagletail asked confused.

"You remember me." She smiled and a slight glistening appeared in her eyes.

"Of course I remember you. You died giving birth to Dawnstripe."

She nodded. "And now I see beautiful kits from my own daughter." She smiled then looked into Eagletail's eyes. "I give you a life of love. Love every cat in your care with the love like a queen loves her kits." She touched his nose and a sharp pain split Eagletail's heart._ I can't believe how strong a mother loves her kits. _

Goldmorning joined the ranks of her fellow cats and a gray tabby Tom padded up. "Hello Eagletail. You probably don't remember me. I was an elder before you were born."

Eagletail bowed his head even though it hurt his muscles. "I give you a life of strength. My life ended do to greencough but I fought with all my strength I had. Let this life renew your strength when you need it most." The Tom touched his nose and a strong sense of relief flooded through Eagletail's joints and muscles. Eagletail sighed and stared at the Tom who was already leaving.

Next a white Tom who Eagletail was happy to see approached. "Whitefur." Eagletail purred.

"On Eagletail." He mewed. "It's great to see you again. I'm sorry to say this but Starclan wanted you to feel everything you did until now. They gave you relief in Snowowl but she wasn't made for you. She's where she belongs now."

Eagletail nodded feeling disappointed that he and Snowowl weren't destined to have kits together. Whitefur lifted his head and smiled, "I give you a life of prosperity. Help your clan prosper in many ways." Whitefur touched his nose and Eagletail felt his heart race and his body numb.

As Whitefur padded away Eagletail thought he wouldn't being able to handle the final life. But suddenly it was worth it when a dark brown tabby Tom padded up. "Duststar." Eagletail purred.

Duststar looked healthier than the last time Eagletail saw him. His fur shone with the stars and he looked stronger and younger than back in Thunderclan.

"Brother. I give you a life of redemption. Use it when your pride has been washed away and you need to provide for your clan." Duststar touched Eagletail's nose and Eagletail felt the last life surge into his body. Eagletail let out a gasp as the lives sizzle throughout his body.

Duststar stood up straighter and Eagletail managed to do the same. "Eagletail do you promise to protect your clan? To watch over future generations and lead your clan to a new dawn?"

"I do." Eagletail's voice sounded stronger now. It had an echo like quality to it that sounded like his nine lives were melting into a single soul. His new life as leader of Thunderclan.

"Then by the powers of Starclan we hear by pronounce you as Eaglestar! May your future bring happiness and prosperity to Thunderclan!"

The ranks of Starclan shouted, "Eaglestar! Eaglestar! Eaglestar!"

Suddenly they started to fade away. "Protect my kits and Dawnstripe for me." Duststar murmured before fading away.

Eaglestar woke up in the cave next to the moonstone. He could just make out Yellowfoot's amber gaze in the corner. He sat up and stretched. He could still feel the buzzing of his new lives and the strength they carried.

"Let's go home Yellowfoot," mewed Eaglestar. "I have a clan to lead."


End file.
